This invention relates to remotely operated electric switches, more particularly switches having a pneumatic link between a manual operator and a switch actuator.
In the past, it has been known to use pneumatic links for remote actuation of electrical switches. Prior art approaches have utilized a pneumatically driven membrane to actuate an electrical switch. Such approaches have typically suffered from a characteristic lack of gain necessitating excessive operator travel which is undesirable from the viewpoint of a human operator.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages of the prior art by providing a pneumatic link open to the atmosphere except when the switch is actuated, and which has a motion amplifying structure at the electrical switch actuating membrane having relatively few parts, resulting in reduced cost and complexity while at the same time providing efficient and reliable switch actuation.